Starlight
by arilovexo
Summary: Ross leaves for his world tour, leaving behind Laura and everything he feels about her. They promise to keep in touch and wait for each other, but after a few weeks, Laura isn't sure she can wait that long anymore and surprises him on one of his tour stops and from there they pick up where they left off. Ross/Laura
1. Chapter 1

_This is gonna be a short story, maybe like 3-5 chapters. My goal is to update it when I update the other story, but eh. We'll see haha. It's kinda sad and angsty, but it works._

_I randomly came up with it out of nowhere. So... no judging :] _

_I don't own anything... yet._

* * *

_What are you up to?_

Ross felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out, to see a text from one of his favorite girls, Laura. He smiled and quickly unlocked the screen to text her back.

_I'm shooting a Danimals commercial with Bella. What are you up to?_

"Hey!" Bella's cheery voice broke through the air as she bounced on her feet right next to him. He quickly lifted his head up, she looked down at his phone. "Texting your wifey?"

He gave her a look, "she's not my wifey."

"Everyone can tell you two have the hots for each other. I'm pretty sure even Maia's godson all the way in Australia could pick up on that."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna ask how you know that." Ross said as he put his phone in his back pocket, just as it vibrated again in his pocket. He pulled it out, a smile spreading across his face.

_I'm in school, it's soooo boring. I think I like school on set a lot better :) And anyway, why are you texting me if you're shooting a commercial? Pay attention, young man!_

He laughed out loud at her message, quickly typing a response back, _says you. You should be paying attention, you're the one in school. To answer your unasked question, we're on a break, so that's why I'm able to text you._

"You guys are too cute," Bella gushed, batting her eyelashes and causing Ross to laugh at her. He rolled his eyes and then Bella leaned up against the table he was leaned against. "So, when do you leave for tour?"

"Tomorrow, actually," He answered. He stared straight ahead for a few moments, "I'm gonna really miss…" He realized what he was saying and looked at Bella who had a knowing smirk on her face, "the city and everyone in it." He quickly covered.

"You know," Bella said after a few moments, "you mister, are one kickass musician, hilarious actor, and great friend, but the one thing I'd say you're bad at, is lying."

Ross just stared at her.

"You should tell her how you feel, before it's too late." Bella said and then the director called for them both to join him on the set for some reshoots. She just shrugged and her eyes went to the set before she turned and walked ahead of him.

Ross just sat there, thinking over a few things, before coming to the conclusion that Bella Thorne was a hundred percent right.

But it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it was going to be.

* * *

Laura fell onto her bed, face first, breathing in for a few moments, before she turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She looked at her notebook that was on her desk, and letting out a sigh, she sat up to grab it. She walked back over to her bed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, before she flipped it open and started to write inside of it.

A knock on her window scared the crap out of her and she squealed, throwing her journal across the room as her eyes widened and she slowly turned to see that Ross was sitting on a tree branch. Her heart pounding and her hand on her chest, she slowly walked over to the window, pushing it open.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your hair is wet."

They both said at the same time and then blinked. They smiled at each other for a few moments, before Ross' eyebrows went up, signaling that he wanted to come inside. Laura wordlessly nodded and moved to the side, allowing him into her room.

"What are you doing here Ross?" She softly asked him, after biting on her bottom lip and staring at her toes for a few seconds. She wasn't going to admit that Ross being in her bedroom made her all flustered, because that would wouldn't be a lie. What would be a lie was if she said it didn't make her flustered, because it did. And she didn't know what to do about it.

"I—" Ross began, stepping forward, but seemed to think better about what he was going to say, because he stepped back, and shut his mouth.

"Is… everything okay?" She asked him, shivering by the sudden draft her open window gave her. Her hands went to her arms and she slowly rubbed them.

Ross was quick to notice this and immediately took off his sweater—his _favorite _Walk the Moon band sweater—and handed it to Laura.

"No, it's okay, I have—"

"I don't want you to get sick." He said, not giving up on letting her have it.

"We're standing in my bedroom, Ross. I can just easily go into the closet and get a jacket if I needed one. And besides, you need one too."

"Please?" His tone was soft, "just take this. I want you to have it."

She wasn't sure what he meant by that, if he meant for the moment or forever. She wasn't going to question it, so she just took it from him and put it on, moving her wet hair over her shoulder, as she straightened it out. Ross tried not to smile at the fact that it came up to mid thigh. She was so tiny. It was adorable.

She then slowly sat down on the bed and he sat down beside her, their arms close together, their hands not even an inch apart.

Then, he grabbed her hand. His was much bigger than hers, she took note of that, and held his hand tightly in hers, intertwining their fingers together, she rested her forehead against his shoulder, and sighed.

"This feels a bit familiar," She said after another few moments of silence.

"Yeah, it does." Ross agreed, looking up at the ceiling, while she just kept her head where it was.

They had been in this position before, when he went to shoot his first big movie. He was afraid they were going to drift apart then and had come to see her to reassure himself that it wouldn't happen. He was going to be gone for two months, with a new leading lady and he wanted to make sure they would be okay.

Now, now it was much different. He was going on tour and not just any tour, like around the US or Canada. He was going on a _world _tour. That was so different than going just a few states away.

"Are you scared?" She asked him, lifting her head to look at him.

"A little bit, yeah." He admitted. "I know I'm going to be with my family and Rocky-"

Laura blinked her eyes, lifting her head.

"Sup?"

"Isn't Rocky apart of your family?"

"Technically yeah."

"What do you mean, 'technically'?"

He shrugged, "he's Rocky, does there need to be any more explanation?"

Laura blinked, realizing he did, in fact, have a point.

"Okay, continue…" She said, quietly laying her head on his shoulder. He responded by laying his head on top of hers and she smiled, closing her eyes and nuzzled her nose into his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"I feel like something will be missing, I've felt that for the past few weeks. When we were shooting, when we were at the party, I feel it pretty much everywhere I go."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, I've been trying to figure it out, but I can't."

Laura lifted her head up and looked at him, his eyes searched hers for a few moments. Then her eyes went to their linked hands, his sweater that she was wearing and then back to him.

"I think I can help," She whispered.

"How?"

She let out something in between a smile, a laugh and a sob, they weren't quite sure and put her hand on this cheek. Closing her eyes, she leaned her forehead against his, and then Ross felt it. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you," She whispered, "so damn much."

"I'm gonna miss you too." He answered after a few moments.

She wasn't sure what caused her to do it. She figured it was because the show had just wrapped season three, the fact that Ross was leaving soon for a world tour and they wouldn't be seeing each other, or just the moment and she got caught up in it, but what she did next, didn't really surprise them both.

"I love you," She whispered, her lips less than in inch from his. Then, before she could think about it again, she softly pressed her lips against his. He could feel the tears on her face as they slipped down to where their lips were joined. He reached on hand into her hair and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss before gently breaking apart the intimate kiss.

Before he could say anything else, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out, only to see that his mother was calling him. He looked at her apologetically, before pressing the answer button.

"Um, hey mom," He said, breathlessly.

"Are you alright? Where did you run off too?" He heard the concern in her tone and felt Laura squeeze his hand. "Rocky said you were watching the game with him and then out of nowhere you jumped up and just left the house."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm—I'm fine." Ross answered, his eyes caught Laura's. "I just had to visit someone before we left is all. I didn't want to leave without saying a proper goodbye."

He could hear his mom smiling on the other end, and fought the strong urge to roll his eyes.

"Okay, well, come home soon, you still have to pack."

"I know." His eyes never left Laura's and she felt her stomach flutter. He was holding his phone tightly to his ear, eager to get off of it, she could see it. That thought made her smile.

"But.. you know what? I'm sure I can get Ryland to help with that, why don't you just take your time, okay? I'll see you later."

"Thanks mom," He smiled and Laura smiled back at him. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Then, he hung up his phone, shutting it down he threw it carelessly to the side and then looked at Laura.

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye," He told her, the seriousness in his tone conveying his emotions. Something she knew from past experience was difficult for him to express.

"I didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye either," She answered.

"But it's not—its not goodbye." Ross said, his tone breaking. "I can't say goodbye to you."

"Then it's not goodbye, it's…" Laura trailed off, trying to think of the right words. "It's an in between, a see you later, or a hello."

"An in between?" Ross asked and she nodded. "I really like the sound of that," She giggled and then leaned in, pressing her lips to his cheek. He then managed to get one hand on her stomach and started to tickle her. She giggled and fell backwards on her bed, pulling Ross on top of her.

"Hey," He said gently and she turned her head to look at him. "I love you." He pressed his lips softly against hers, before she could respond and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, she kissed him deeper. He broke away from her, but she shook her head, pulling him back towards her, she kissed him again, her hand traveling downwards and under his t-shirt. He broke away from her and looked at her.

"Don't stop," She whispered, pressing her lips against his.

"You sure?"

Laura pressed her lips against his again, rougher and he took that as a hint to shut the fuck up.

* * *

Ross groaned, the sun in his eyes and he opened them. He realized at that moment that someone was on top of him and opened his eyes to see Laura's head on his chest, still asleep.

He also noticed a few other things.

His shirt was off.

Her hair was in a ponytail.

She was still wearing his sweater.

Hey both weren't wearing any pants.

Shit.

He let his head hang back for a moment, before he grabbed his phone, his heart dropping as he saw what time it was.

Five in the morning.

He had _one _hour to get home or his ass was going to be handed to him by Ryland, as hard as that was to believe.

He quickly moved to get out of the bed, which resulted in a moan from Laura, who ran her hands over her face.

"What's the hurry?" She asked him sleepily. He couldn't help but think how cute she sounded in her sleepy voice, but soon snapped out of it.

"I have to go home," He said to her, his hand dropping down by his side. "I'm leaving for the tour today."

Laura didn't answer, her hands going to her face. He sat down beside her and gently took off her hands so that he could look at her.

"It's only a few months." He whispered, "then we'll pick up where we left off." He promised.

"I'm gonna miss you, so much," She whispered, throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer.

"I'm gonna miss you too," He whispered back, hugging her tighter.

They pulled apart, smiling at each other, when Laura wiped under her eye and then realized she was still wearing his sweater. She moved to take it off, but since he had a strong feeling she wasn't wearing anything underneath it, he just shook his head.

"Keep it, until I get back."

"Really?"

He nodded, "I want you to wear it whenever you miss me."

"So, all the time then." She teased and he laughed, leaning in closer.

"No sad eyes, okay?" He whispered as he wiped underneath her eye, "we'll skype anytime you want, unless the time different doesn't work out, you're in school or I'm performing or practicing."

"We can always text too." She whispered and he agreed. He softly kissed her and then reluctantly pulled away.

"See you later," He whispered.

She smiled and gave him a wave, as he then climbed out her window. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore, the tears falling from her cheeks.

"Bye, Ross." She whispered and then turned over on her side on her bed, already missing his presence next to her. She reached her hand out and bit her lip. "I miss you already."

* * *

_Should I continue it? I don't know. I have a few ideas. So, there's that. _


	2. Chapter 2

_This story is like... on a roll. I'm almost done with it, haha. So anyway, here's the next chapter.  
I can't believe I got 23 fucking reviews! Holy shit. You guys... are just amazing. Thank you. _

_This is long and cute and I guess fluffy, but it shows how much them being apart is affecting them. More Laura than Ross, but I'll get into it more with him in the next chapter. _

_Enjoy :] _

_I own nothing. _

* * *

Three days. It had been three days since she had last seen Ross and already she knew there was no way she was going to make it until he got back. She was itching to see him again and the constant tingling she felt in her body wasn't helping things either.

Sighing, she put her compact mirror down, and looked at her phone, only to see that there weren't any new messages. Looking at herself in the big mirror in front of her, she bit her lip and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she opened them and then turned around to get out of her seat.

Her sister, Vanessa softly knocked on the door, sticking her head inside the room. Her eyes went to the dress that was on Laura's bed.

"Are you almost ready? Mom's asking."

Laura shrugged, "I guess…" She put a hand into her curled hair and pulled on one of the strands.

"Hey, are you okay?" Vanessa slowly walked into the room. She put her hand on Laura's shoulder. "What's wrong? You can tell me, it's okay."

Laura looked at her, moving her mouth to say something, but coming up with nothing. She just sighed and slowly shook her head. "I'm totally fine. I just, I'm a little tired, is all."

"You know," Vanessa gave her a soft smile, going to sit on her bed, "if you're not up for this event, you don't have to go to it."

"Yeah I do," Laura gave her a look, "I got all made up for it, I think if I didn't go, someone would have a fit."

"Be a rebel, Laura." Vanessa told her, she grabbed both of her hands. "Come on, I was going to hang out with Maia tonight, why don't you come with us?"

"I don't know, Vanessa. I can't just bail on it."

"What's it for?"

"I don't know, some face cream or something? I could be completely wrong though. I didn't really read the invite too closely."

Vanessa gave her a sad look. Ever since the past three days, Laura's mind was all over the place and she was losing focus over little things like that.

"Well, if it's for face cream, then it's a safe bet you can skip it, right?"

Laura looked at her, thinking it over for a few seconds, before she agreed.

"Yeah, I can skip it."

Vanessa smiled, "perfect. Be ready in twenty. I'll go tell mom."

Laura nodded and with that, Vanessa left her room. She looked down at the ground for a few moments just as her phone went off on her desk. She quickly walked over to it and picked it up.

She smiled at the name she saw on her blinking at her from her phone.

It was Ross.

* * *

He was debating what to text her. It had been a few hours since they last texted because he had to go to rehearsal.

He didn't know what to say. Their texts had been friendly enough. They still spoke as though nothing had changed between them. Though, every night before she went to sleep, he texted her a simple _I love you_, one that he knew caused a smile spread across her face because he got a text back saying, _I love you too :) _everytime.

"What's up, Rossy Shor?"

Ross gave his sister a look as she sat down beside him, "I hate that nickname."

She giggled, "that's why I say it everytime, Rossy Shor."

"Kill me." Ross muttered and Rydel burst into giggles. "Shouldn't you be out there, making out with Ratliff or something?"

Now it was Rydel's turn to give him a look. "I am not making out with Ratliff, your mind is clearly off somewhere else… somewhere in a gutter, perhaps?"

Ross waved off her comment.

"So, really, what's up?" She asked after she noticed Ross staring at his phone for a few seconds.

"I—I'm just trying to come up with a text… for Laura." He told her, sighing he put his phone back down on his lap.

Rydel smiled at him, "just write her something from your heart."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Was it harder to tell her how you felt?"

Ross thought for a few moments, "kind of yeah, but… once I said it, it didn't seem like it was so hard anymore."

"I know you miss her, Ross. It has to be hard, I believe that, but you'll see her in a few months and you guys can hug and hold each other for however long you want. I promise, I won't interrupt you. Though, I can't make any promises for Rocky."

Ross laughed, "yeah, he's pretty bad that."

"Tell me about it," Rydel rolled her eyes, then she looked at Ross again. "May I ask what happened that night?"

Ross shrugged, "there's not much to tell, I just spent the night with her. We told each other how we felt; that we love each other and then… yeah, I fell asleep," He awkwardly looked away from his sister, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Rydel knew better than to know they 'just slept' but she was going to press him for any details if he wasn't going to give out any.

"Hey, Rye! Come out here and play some catch! You too, Ross. Rocky's failing miserably and it's actually one of the funniest things I've ever seen." Ratliff stuck his head inside the bus, looking at both of the siblings.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Rydel smiled over at him and he smiled back at her, before disappearing outside.

"Yeah, you two aren't making out my ass," Ross muttered.

Rydel gave him a look, but she still had a smile on her face. "Come out when you're ready to, but… if you want my advice, text her what you feel, right from your heart."

Ross smiled at her, "thanks, I may just do that." Rydel smiled, squeezing his hand and then got up to go outside, leaving Ross alone.

He then realized exactly what he wanted to text her and picked his phone up. Typing out the words, he realized, wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be.

_Hey beautiful, I miss you. _

He waited a few moments, but she soon texted him back.

_You have no idea how big my smile is or how hard I just blushed right now. _

_And just so you know, I miss you too, Superstar. _

He grinned and quickly responded back, _what are you up to?_

_I'm currently hanging out with Vanessa and Maia. We're in Maia's apartment, eating frozen yogurt and having some good old- fashioned girl time. _

_Why aren't you with the rest of the band? _

He contemplated for a few moments on what to say. He didn't want it to seem like he missed her so much that he was unwilling to go outside and play catch with his siblings. So, instead he just said the first thing that came to mind.

_I'm not feeling too well, so I decided to just lie down for a bit. Say hi to Maia and Vanessa for me. _

He wasn't lying about not feeling well; he had a killer headache, and knew that lying down for a bit would help, so he did just that. Adjusting himself so that he was much more comfortable on the couch, he lie down and closed his eyes, waiting for her response.

_Aw, Ross. I wish I was there with you to make you feel better. It's probably jet-lag or something. Are you going to be okay? _

He smiled at her concern, _I'll be fine. I'm.. .already feeling a little bit better. _

_Oh! Before I forget, Vanessa and Maia said hi and that they miss you and can't wait til you're back. _

_Just like that? Really? _

He thought about what to respond, tapping the back of his phone, before he finally came up with the perfect response.

_Love is a crazy thing, Laura. _

* * *

Laura was shocked by Ross' message and looked up at her sister and her close friend, her eyes wide.

"What did he say?" Vanessa aske her, putting her spoon back into her frozen yogurt, she looked at Laura's phone, but Laura quickly pulled it away from her.

"He said one of the sweetest thing's I've ever heard anyone say," She whispered.

"What'd he say?" Maia asked.

"I told him that I wished I was there to make him feel better, because he said he wasn't feeling well, and he said that he was already feeling a little better. I was kind of surprised, so I said just like that, really? And then he texted me back, _love is a crazy thing, Laura_."

"Oh my god!" Vanessa squealed, "that is so cute!"

"Cheesy," Maia commented, "but still very cute."

"When is Ross ever _not _cheesy?" Laura asked and Maia nodded, knowing she had a point.

"Still, it's so romantic, you're very lucky, Laura." Vanessa smiled at her.

"I'm assuming you two told each other how you felt, right?" Maia asked her and Laura bit her lip, nodding her head after a few moments.

"We told each other how we felt, the night before he left. He also spent the night with me." Laura admitted, her eyes filled with tears.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Maia asked, concerned.

"I…I just miss him, so much. Like, it hurts not being around him. I just want to see his face and know that he still feels the same for me. I know it's kind of early to say this, because it's only been three days, but… it's been over a year since we've been apart longer than two months. I'm scared he's going to forget about me."

"No, Laura, he's not going to forget about you," Maia assured her. "He'd never forget you."

"You don't know that," Laura whispered.

"I do," Maia answered, "when we were filming in Puerto Rico, he used the emotions he felt of you being all the way here in Los Angeles, in a lot of his serious scenes. I could tell he missed you straight away. He didn't forget you then, I think it's very unlikely he's going to forget about you now."

"That was because we knew we were coming back to film the show. We just finished filming season three and don't know if we'll be back. Trust me, a lot can change in two months." Laura told them, picking up her phone, she stared at the text for a moment longer, before putting it down and taking a bit of her frozen yogurt again.

"Let me ask you something," Maia said, after a few moments of studying her. "When you see Ross for the first time after the tour is over, what is the first thing you're going to do?"

"Honestly?" Laura asked and she nodded. "I will probably run as fast as I can to reach him, jump onto him, wrapping my arms and legs around him and then kiss him like it's the last time I'll ever do it." She answered as she wiped underneath her eyes. "I don't care if things are different, I know that my feelings wont ever change."

"Then you just have to remember that," Vanessa told her. "You two have an epic romance, it's not going to just go away after a few weeks of being apart."

Maia agreed, "trust me, Laura. That boy is head over heels, bat shit crazy in love with you."

Laura blushed, "we had a special night before we left. I don't think he'd just forget about it."

"And by the judgment of that text he just sent you, I don't think he will either," Vanessa added.

Laura smiled, "thanks guys, I feel a lot better."

Maia nodded and then, she thought of something. She got up and came back a few moments later with her iPad. "Go talk to him, tell him everything you're feeling. If I know Ross, he'll listen."

"Thanks," Laura smiled at her, taking the iPad from her.

"My room is available, if you want privacy," Maia said and then Laura nodded, standing up she crossed over Vanessa and walked into Maia's empty bedroom. Softly shutting the door, she sat on top of Maia's bed, and while pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she went to the FaceTime app. She found Ross' name in under a few seconds and pressed call.

She remembered at that moment that he was probably busy with the band and felt kind of bad, but to her surprise, he answered, a huge smile on his face.

"Laura," He said.

She smiled back, her eyes filled with tears. She reached her hand out to touch the screen, almost as though she could actually touch him.

"Ross," She said back, her voice full of emotion.

"Why are you calling me on Maia's iPad?"

Laura shrugged, "I left mine at home and…" She picked up her stone-age flip phone. "You cant exactly FaceTime with this."

Ross laughed, "still not ready for an upgrade yet huh?"

"I don't think I ever will be, honestly." Laura told him, "but you are welcome to keep trying."

"I wont give up." Ross told her, "not ever."

She wasn't sure if they were talking about her phone anymore, but still, she smiled back at him.

"I miss you so much, Ross," She said after a few moments, looking at her hands, she looked back u pat him. "I know we're not official, but… I just want you by my side. That night we spent together, I can't forget it and it's all I can think about."

"Yeah, me too," Ross agreed. "Makes me kinda wish I wasn't on this tour right now."

Laura's eyes widened, "you cant be second guessing it because of me. You've wanted this your whole life. You worked hard for this, you deserve this. You, Rydel, Riker, Rocky and Ratliff. I couldn't be more proud of you." Her eyes filled with tears and she felt one slip down her cheek.

"It's not worth it if it makes you cry," He said quietly.

"This aren't sad tears, they're happy, proud tears," She assured him.

Then it was silent in between them.

"You know, there isn't a tour without Ally," He said after a few moments of silence, breaking her away from her thoughts. "Austin didn't want to do the tour without Ally, but she still somehow managed to come for the second half even with her busy schedule."

"That's because Ally needed Austin," She said quietly, "she lost her inspiration and without him there, she couldn't write any songs."

She wasn't quite sure why they were talking about their characters in third person, but it was strangely comforting to her.

"Ally needed Austin and now Austin needs Ally," Ross answered and that's when it hit Laura, exactly what Ross was implying.

A smile spread across her face.

"Yeah," She agreed. "They do need each other."

She got an idea then and was coming up with a plan to tell her parents about it, when Ross' voice broke through her thoughts, startling back to their conversation.

"I see you still have my sweatshirt," He teased.

Laura lifted it up, "you didn't think I was going to wear it just that one night did you?"

"No, I didn't. It looks really good on you though, probably better than it does on me."

Laura laughed, "I wouldn't go that far, but sure, if you say so."

"So you're saying it looks better on you? I am shocked," Ross' mouth dropped open dramatically and Laura burst into laughter.

"Stop making me laugh when I'm supposed to be missing you, it's a really good distraction."

"So it's working then?" Ross asked.

She nodded, "your distraction is working."

Ross lifted his head a moment and then nodded, his eyes went back to Laura and then she saw Rocky stick his head into the screen.

"Sup, Laura! How are you? We miss you like crazy by the way."

"I miss you too," Laura smiled at him. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, it's a shirt I got here, pretty badass, right?" Rocky backed away to show it to her and she shook her head, laughing.

"It suits you," She said.

He nodded, "hell yeah it does." He clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers at her, "anyway, I gotta go outside, I'll talk to you soon." He waved at her an with that, she was left alone with Ross.

"I hate to say this, but I have to go," Ross looked at her apologetically. "It was really nice doing this though, we should do it again soon."

"Yeah," Laura nodded, "definitely very soon."

"I love you," Ross whispered.

She smiled, "I love you too," and with one last tearful kiss blown at him and a wave goodbye, they were disconnected. She was happy to know her heart hadn't dropped completely from it and that thought caused a smile to spread across her face.

The idea from a few minutes before was still fresh in her mind, and she quickly closed the iPad down, rushing into the other room, she handed Maia her iPad back.

"Good conversation?" Maia asked her.

"Best conversation ever." Laura told her, a smile on her face she sat down in her spot beside Vanessa again. "I actually have an idea. It's a little crazy, but maybe we can actually pull it off?"

"Shoot," Maia said.

"I want to surprise Ross on one of his tour stops. I'm going to contact Stormie and Mark and Rydel and everyone and have them be in on it, everybody but him…" She trailed off, "do you think we could do that? "

"What about school?" Vanessa asked.

Laura shrugged, "I can ask to do it from wherever we are."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Maia asked.

"More than anything," Laura answered.

Vanessa and Maia shared a look before turning to look at Laura.

"Okay," Maia nodded, "we'll do it."

* * *

She wasn't able to surprise him when she wanted to, which had been at his next tour stop.

Just as she proposed the idea to her mother the next day, her mother had reminded her about the movie she'd auditioned for and then told her the news that Laura gotten the part.

Laura's half-assed reaction was not what she had expected; Laura knew that.

Though, it was a chance to step out of the Austin and Ally universe and start working on more adult roles.

She was happy. She was. Really.

There was just something stopping her from really enjoying her excitement.

After her mother had told her the news and she had faked her excitement the rest of the way through, she went upstairs to her bedroom and pulled out her phone. She checked the time and then calculated the time difference.

She could call him; he wasn't busy.

"Hey, Beautiful," He answered on the second ring and she tried hard not to blush hard.

"Hey yourself," She answered back, "I just wanted to call you and say hey."

"Well, then… hey."

She giggled softly, bringing her legs up to her chin, she rested it on top of them and ran a finger through her hair.

"Hey." She answered after a few moments.

"So, what's new, anything exciting going on in the world of Laura Marano?" She smiled as she imagined him sitting on the couch in the tour bus, holding the phone to his ear and adjusting the guitar he'd been playing on his lap.

The same guitar he taught her to play on so that Ally playing the guitar in the first season three episode would feel legit. She felt a rush of sadness in her chest and had to blink her tears away.

"I got that part I auditioned for a few months ago," She answered after a few moments. "I start filming I think in two weeks."

"Wow, Laura! Congrats! That's amazing!"

She smiled through her tears, "yeah, super amazing."

"You don't sound too happy about it," Ross pointed out and she cursed him silently for knowing her so damn well.

"I am, I really am." She answered, happy that he couldn't see her, otherwise he'd know she was bullshitting all of it.

"It's what you've wanted for a while, it's cool, so awesome. I'm proud of you." She could tell he meant it.

"That means a lot." Laura smiled, despite feeling sad. "Thank you."

"You know I'd always support you, no matter what. Remember what I said? You could be successful in the music business, acting business, or if you wanted to sell fish I'd support it." She knew why he said the last one and burst into laughter, the joke he'd made up _just for her_ entering her mind. "You're thinking of the joke aren't you?"

"And you're smiling aren't you?" She shot back.

"Touche, M, touché."

She was silent for a few seconds, staring at the ground. "You haven't called me that in forever."

"Think it's time I start calling you that again?" He asked and she nodded, then realized he couldn't see her and laughed.

"Yeah," She breathed, "and I'll go back to calling you S."

An inside joke in between them was to call each other by the first initial of their middle names. When they had been promoting the show in Australia, earlier the year before, Laura hadn't been feeling well, as she was tired and had a headache, so while Stormie and Ellen went sightseeing and out to dinner, she and Ross stayed behind in Ellen and Laura's hotel room and somehow (she still wasn't sure how she did it), Laura convinced Ross to watch _Gossip Girl _with her and he noticed (being the observant boy he was) that Blair and Serena called each other by their first initials a lot. He had turned to her and had a grin on his face. She knew what he was getting at and had burst into laughter.

Then, she pointed out that their first initials were R and L and that it wouldn't be as cool. So he'd suggested their middle names. She liked that idea and from that point on, whenever they could, they would call each other S and M, which Ross later commented sounded a bit dirty.

Miraculously, that night in the hotel room, they hadn't done anything dirty or anything _at all_.

Though he had held her hand and the thought of it had made her smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Ross' voice broke through her thoughts.

She blinked back to reality. "The origin of those nicknames."

"I still have the finish the series, not gonna lie, that show is pretty damn good."

It was funny to her that Ross liked a show like _Gossip Girl_, but then, this was the boy who was in love with _Moulin Rouge, Romeo and Juliet _and any other chick flick there was. He wasn't like normal boys and that's what made her love him the most, among many other things, of course.

Like his smile.

His eyes.

His damn hair. She loved his hair.

His personality was also a plus.

"You and me both," She answered, "I've been so busy with _Switched at Birth, The Fosters _and _Game of Thrones,_ I'd forgotten it existed."

"Same, but more with _Breaking Bad_."

"Oh great, another show I have to watch."

Ross laughed, "we'll watch them all together, I promise."

"Yeah?" She asked, blushing again.

"Yeah." He sounded more sure of himself.

She felt the tears come back. "I really miss you, Ross."

"I miss you too, Laura." He answered back, and she could tell he was feeling emotional as well. "But remember, I'll be back soon and then we can pick up—"

"Right where we left off, I know," Laura blinked her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on, I'll be right there," Ross' voice sounded distant for a moment and then he came back, "I'm sorry, Laura, I have to go but…"

"No, I understand, go. Do your thing. Tell everyone I said hello."

"I will." He answered and then a moment later, "I love you so much, Laura."

"I love you too," She whispered, "very much."

And then she let the phone drop from her ear to her hand. She pressed the end button and felt her heart drop just as her thumb pressed down.

* * *

_So, this is totally unrelated, but my boyfriend is making me watch a murder mystery movie and Calum Worthy is in it and killing it. Wow, though he kinda died sort of in the beginning ish and now everyone's trying to figure out how he died. The death scene was really well done though... and Calum cursing. Holy shit, kinda hot, haha. He's a good dramatic actor, I have to admit. He's amazing as Dez and acting all goofy, but even when he has his serious moments there, he's just so cute, like a puppy. Same with Ross. _Both of them are just so great.


	3. Chapter 3

_So, Ross and Laura get a little bit more... um, braver in this? I don't know.  
__Let's just say the answer I was asked in the first chapter is answered in this one. _

_Enjoy. _

* * *

_Petition to start a 'Ross Lynch needs new converses' campaign? Maia, Raini, Calum and I want to start it. _

Ross laughed out loud at the text he had just received from Laura, shaking his head he read it another time, the smile never leaving his face.

"What's got you so happy? Are you finally watching porn, you newly born eighteen year old?" Rocky teased him and Ross gave him a look.

"A, there's no way I'd be able to watch that on my phone and b, I don't need porn to make me sexually happy."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Ross nodded, "well, I mean… I'm pretty okay for now, how much longer until we're off this bus again?"

"Why? Did someone finally get laid?" Rocky teased and when Ross just blinked his eyes back at him, he realized Ross wasn't bullshitting. "Oh my god, you totally did! When? Who? Where? Why? What? And most importantly, how?"

"Why would how be most important? I'd think that would be who."

"Stop distracting me and give me details!" Rocky put his hands on Ross' shoulders and shook him.

"When? Right before we came on this tour. Where? In her bedroom, on her bed," Rocky nodded along with him, as Ross began to tick off everything he asked, "why? I don't know, because we really cared about each other and we wanted to solidify it I guess. How? I really don't think I need to tell you that, I'm pretty sure you know how sex works." Ross narrowed his and gave Rocky his best 'unamused' look.

Rocky just grinned, "you forgot who."

"I thought that was pretty obvious."

"Oh was it?" Ross could tell Rocky was faking his surprise, so he rolled his eyes.

"It was Laura," Ross responded and then smiled, blushing he looked down at his phone. "And it was amazing."

"No wonder you came home so late, or early, depending on how you look at it, that day. You were kinda a mix between happy and sad thought so I really couldn't tell what the hell happened to you." Rocky said and Ross just looked at him.

"Is it very demasculating of me to say that I can't stop thinking about it and it just makes me miss her more?" Ross asked and Rocky saw, in his eyes, for a brief moment, the little boy who used to run up to him and Riker and cry if he had fallen off his bike or his skateboard. At that moment, he could feel his heart break a little bit for his little brother.

"One, demasculating isn't even a word, and two… no." Rocky answered honestly. "If it's what you feel, then why hide it?"

Ross nodded.

"You love her right?" Rocky asked after a few moments of silence.

"With all my heart," Ross didn't even have to think about it.

"She loves you?"

"Pretty sure, yeah."

"Then in approximately five weeks time, you two will be reunited and it'll be so damn beautiful, you'll get someone as tough as Ratliff to shed a tear."

"Ratliff's not that tough," Ross shook his head.

Rocky laughed. "That dude and I saw a chickflick—Rydel made us watch it—and he didn't even shed a tear. I did though."

"What movie was it?"

"_The Notebook_," Rocky answered.

"Wow, I—I cried too," Ross admitted.

"Well, you're… _you_. You cried when we saw _Moulin Rouge _and _Romeo and Juliet_."

"Point Rocky."

Rocky just smiled, "look, bro. I get that you miss her like crazy and that all you want to do is hold her and tell her you love her over and over again, and you'll get to do that when we get back. She'll run up to you, arms outstretched, jump on you and maybe or maybe not tackle you to the ground and hug you tight, possibly cry and you'll the same. It's pretty inevitable."

"You sound so sure, so sure in fact that you just narrated my life in the future."

Rocky smiled, "what can I say bro? It's a skill."

"Yeah, yeah." Ross rolled his eyes, but still smiled. "Things won't change between us because we're far apart, right?"

"If you two had sex, I'd say no. She knows you love her and you know that she loves you. If anything it'll make the bond between you stronger."

"Who's the romantic one here?" Ross asked and Rocky laughed.

"Just doing my job as the older brother. Trust me, when Ryland comes to you for this, you'll be thanking me for this conversation."

"Yeah, I'm thanking you now. Thanks, Rocky." Ross smiled at him.

"No problem." Rocky smiled back and then they shared a hug. "Though, you should probably respond to Laura's text. I'm not gonna lie, it was kinda funny and I fully support it."

"You read it?"

"You didn't hide it very well," Rocky responded and then stood up. "I'm gonna go outside, see what everyone else is up to, I'll catch you later."

Ross nodded and waved a goodbye at him, before returning to Laura's text.

_You got Rocky's vote, so if you guys are serious about it, you've got mine too._

It didn't take long for her to respond back.

_Thank god, I was beginning to think those things lived on your feet. _

Ross smiled.

_Love ya too, M._

His smile soon disappeared as the realization of how far apart they were hit him again. He looked down at his phone, playing with it for a few moments and thought of what Rocky said.

It was okay to miss her.

He just wished she was right there with him and that he didn't have to.

Because things would be so much easier if she was just there with him.

Maybe then he wouldn't feel like he had abandoned her or something. Though he knew in his heart that that wasn't true, it didnt stop him from feeling like he had. That was something he wouldn't admit to anyone.

It hurt to even admit it to himself.

* * *

It had been two weeks. She had started filming her new movie and all she could think about was a certain blonde surfer boy ironically from Colorado. Luckily though, she hadn't messed up her lines and being the perfectionist she was, she made sure of it.

She had been talking to her costars and something that one of them had mentioned, was when she was away from her boyfriend for a long period of time, they had decided that skype sex or even sending each other dirty messages was enough to last them until they could see each other again.

Laura wasn't so sure that was something she was into, but the texting dirty thing sounded kind of… interesting.

Even if she and Ross weren't official yet.

He had her heart and she had his, that was enough. She hoped.

She sent Ross a text on one of her breaks.

_What time will you be alone again tonight? _

She was being bold, taking a step out of her comfort zone and trying something new. She could do this, she knew she could.

_I don't know, I'll text you later and let you know, why? _

_No reason_, she wanted to respond, but instead said, _I just miss you and want some… um, 'special' time with you. _

That seemed to catch his attention. Even he knew what 'special time' meant. He wasn't an idiot.

_I just almost spit my drink all over Ratliff. _

She giggled.

_I think I know what you're getting at here, so I'll do my best to be by myself. _

She smiled then texted back.

_Make sure Rocky is far, far away_.

She knew Ross was probably wondering what she meant by that, because it took a few moments for him to finally respond.

_Sorry, dropped my phone. Luckily not in any water or I'd be fucked. But yeah… I will definitely make sure Rocky is far, far away. _

She smiled, satisfied.

_Perfect_.

* * *

Ross was so surprised by how forward Laura was being that he nearly not only spit his water out all over poor, innocent Ratliff who was just in the way, but he also choked on it a bit.

"You okay?" Riker asked him. "You almost nailed Ratliff."

"Yeah," Ross calmed down, "totally fine. Just swallowed my water wrong or something."

"Does swallowing it count as spitting it out?" Ratliff asked, "I'm pretty sure both those things are very different."

"Yeah, I know, I just got… a text, and it surprised me. Um, yeah. Let's go with that." Ross blinked his eyes, and tried not to make eye contact with them.

"So it was Laura," Ratliff said, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, definitely Laura." Riker agreed.

Ross rolled his eyes, "anyway, I'm going to probably go to bed, um, earlier tonight, so… just throwing that out there."

"Don't tell us," Ratliff shook his head, "talk to Rocky."

"Wait what?" Ross looked confused.

"You get the great honor of sharing a room with him tonight," Riker smirked at him. "Enjoy."

"Oh," Ross nodded, "yeah that's just fucking perfect." He threw his hand up and they both laughed. "Yeah, go ahead, laugh at my misfortune…"

* * *

Laura adjusted herself on her bed in her hotel room. She had made sure she was alone (not that that had been two difficult as she was eighteen now and didn't need her mother to be with her at all times anymore). She had told her costars that she was tired and wanted to go to bed early.

She had texted Ross earlier with her plans and he said that though it wasn't exactly 'bedtime' for him yet, he'd find a way to take a break and be alone for a couple hours.

Just as she was about to text him, she saw a text coming in from him.

_Rocky's in the room with me. He said he wanted to take a nap. _

Okay, that was a bit of a let down, but she knew she could figure out a way to make it work if she wanted to.

_Wait until he's asleep and then text me back. _

He didn't respond.

Twenty minutes passed.

Then thirty.

Almost an hour had gone by and he finally sent her a message.

_He's asleep. _

Fuck yeah, she thought. And then blushed just thinking about it.

_So, then what are you up to? _She asked, as an awkward way to start a conversation. She mentally kicked herself for wondering what the hell she was thinking.

_Just laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for you to stop daydreaming and respond to my texts. _

Her mouth dropped open. _I am not daydreaming! _

_Relax, I was just kidding babe. _

She smiled, _whatever you say, babe_.

He sent her back a smiley face and she realized then that she needed to try and get the conversation going before either one of them chickened out.

_So, I was thinking about the night before you left today. I can't stop thinking about it. The way you held me, the way you were really gentle with me and… I don't know, just everything. _

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, before sending the message.

He responded almost instantly.

_Yeah?_

She rolled her eyes, _yeah, I can't wait until we can be together… like that again. What do you think you'd do to me when it happens_? She wasn't sure if that was the way to go, but she took a chance and did it anyways and then waited for his response.

* * *

Ross couldn't believe what he was reading. He looked to see if Rocky was still asleep and was happy to find that he was. He felt his body reacting to Laura's texts and then closed his eyes, breathing for a few seconds, while he came up with a good enough response.

_I'd kiss you until you were breathless. _

_Then I'd take off your shirt. _

_And hold you tight against me. _

It was risk, sending those messages, he knew that. Laura wasn't normally this… _dominant_, but he wasn't going to let the chance pass him by if he could just as easily take it and go with it.

_What else? _

Okay, well, there's that. He thought.

_Depends on how we feel. You know, I could go slow, or I could go… rough. Which one would you prefer? _

He started to drink some water that was right beside him, tilting his head back as he let the water fall from the bottle to his mouth.

_Well, it'd have to be in the moment you know? We can't really plan these things. _

And sensible Laura was back, it was nice while it lasted, he thought.

Then his phone vibrated and the text he had received caused him to spit his water out all over the bed. He looked to see if Rocky had woken up and noticed, but to his relief, his brother was still fast asleep.

_But if I could choose, honestly? I'd chose… rough. _

Shit, shit shit.

Apparently innocent, not too funny joke loving Laura was a closet minx. He could totally play with that right? No pun intended.

_You like it rough?_

He smiled at her message, _I've never done it 'rough' before, but if it's as fun as I keep hearing, I'm all for it. _

_But, before you go jumping for joy, I still like the gentle, slow, sensual sex too._

He quickly texted her back.

_I figured, but if you wanted to be rough, we could totally do that. I'm a guy, guys normally are ready to go and down for anything_.

* * *

Laura smiled at the message she received. She knew she had him where she wanted him, if he had been there in the first place. It was really too bad they couldn't really act on what they were talking about in that moment, because she'd never wanted him so badly in her life.

_What if I were to come spend a week with you on tour? With everyone around us how would we do it? _

His text back sent a tingle down her spine.

_We'd find a way. Isn't that the fun of it? Not getting caught? _

It was definitely hotter, that she had to agree with. Just imagining it was making her tingle in anticipation.

She didn't respond yet so he texted her again.

_We could do it in the tour bus too, even with everyone on it. Just go to the back, lock the door and try to keep the other quiet. Kinda like… a game. _

Shit.

_Yeah, I agree that would be pretty damn amazing. _She texted back, _holy shit Ross, why aren't you here now? I want you so bad right now. _

Oh wow, she didn't realize until after she'd sent the message that she had quoted one of his songs.

Though he didn't seem to realize it, much to her surprise.

_Yeah, same. But Rocky's kinda sleeping five feet away from me. Let's picture that for a moment, you and I are in my hotel room, with Rocky sleeping where he is and we want to have sex. Would you be able to keep it down? _

She couldn't picture it; picturing it was driving her fucking crazy.

_I couldn't promise you anything. But, some advice? Kissing me like crazy would probably help a bit. _

She smiled and knew that he was smiling too.

_Yeah, I figured that was much. But also keeping my hands busy helps too. You know, in places you wouldn't even think I'd touch. _

She wondered exactly what the fuck he meant by that. It was all she could think about and it was making her sexually excited.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to get the image of Ross out of her mind. Even just thinking about him with clothes on was enough to drive her crazy. Now that she knew what he was like 'in bed' so to speak, she could vision him in anyway she wanted to.

_Your back would be so screwed ;) _She texted back.

Then, _fuck Laura, holy fucking shit. _

* * *

Ross tried to think of _anything_ that would make his happy friend go down. With his older brother sleeping not too far away, he knew that he had to do something or he'd never live it down if he were to get caught.

_I win. _

That was it? She was really going to think she won? Well, he wasn't going to allow that.

_You didn't win. I just… had to pause for a moment and collect myself. Rocky's like three feet away from me. _

He rolled his eyes at her response.

_Sure, whatever you say. _

Then,

_But if it makes you feel any better at all, I'm having the same problem._

Holy shit.

Just as he was about to respond, his phone started ringing and he saw that it was Ratliff.

Thank god, if it had been one of his siblings the awkward level would've gone up like fifty thousand and a million and one times.

"Hello?" He whispered, ignoring his phone vibrating.

"Hey, where are you and Rocky? It's almost time for soundcheck."

He closed his eyes, shit. How was he supposed to go to that when all he could think about were Laura and dirty thoughts? Guess he'd have to channel that into his performance tonight.

"Yeah, I'll um, I'll wake him up." Ross answered after a few moments.

"Alright cool, see you in a bit." Ratliff hung up before he could say anything else. Looking down he realized he had a problem and he had to take care of it or Rocky would see and then everyone would find out what he'd been doing. So, quickly standing, he threw a pillow at Rocky's head.

"Whaa?" Rocky mumbled sleepily.

"Get up, we have to go to soundcheck," Ross said and with that, hurried into the bathroom, his phone still in his hand. He quickly locked the door and then leaned against it, opening up his messages.

To his surprise, he found a sweet message and not a dirty one.

_I miss you. _

He smiled.

_I miss you too and now you got me ya know… 'excited' so this performance tonight will probably not only be the best one I've ever given, but not appropriate for young children. You only have yourself to blame. _

He wasn't expecting her answer to that.

_Good, then my job is done ;) Go kill it tonight. _

Oh yeah, he was definitely going to kill something. Looking down, he realized he had to kill something else first.

* * *

Laura smiled as Ross texted her good night. She leaned back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was as 'excited' as he was, if not more, but he had to take care of his problem because his was more noticeable. Hers wouldn't be too noticeable. But since she was going to bed, it didn't really matter.

She tried to think of things to get her mind off of it and soon she was feeling a little better.

It had been almost a month since they had last seen each other, so she was going to make sure to visit him and soon.

Thinking it over in her mind, she realized that since she was eighteen, she could pretty much do whatever the hell she wanted. Since it was the weekend and she didn't have production until Tuesday, she figured she could just leave first thing in the morning and surprise him.

With that idea, fresh in her mind, she quickly grabbed her iPad and looked up flights to take. Then, she sent Maia a text, telling her about her plans. Then, she sent Stormie one and Stormie responded back in a caps and expressed her excitement, promising she wouldn't say a word to Ross.

Smiling to herself, all she had to do now was pack a small bag for a few nights and get some sleep. She had a long flight ahead of her in the morning.

* * *

_So that really happened. They're both sexually frustrated (even if Ross told Rocky he wasn't... lies.) Anyway, there's only two more chapters left and then I'm done with this story. Whoo! I'm having a bit of writer's block on Let's Go Nowhere That We Know, so once I figure out which scene I want to write next, I will update it. Scout's honor. _

_Review if you want another chapter and if you don't... well, then... you're silly! Heh._

_Much love! xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ross fantasizes about Rocky's death later on, but he doesnt actually mean it. Why would Ross want to kill Rocky? He's so sweet and innocent and-yeah, just read it. Haha. Enjoyy I loved writing this one :]_

* * *

Ross frustratedly slammed his phone onto the table, for once grateful for the cover that he had on it. He shook his head and leaned back as Rocky walked into the room.

He immediately picked up on Ross' distress and sat down beside him on the couch.

"What's up?" He asked him.

"I think Laura moved on," Ross answered, his voice breaking. "Not that I blame her really, I just thought she'd wait for me."

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Rocky asked him. Ross just handed him his phone and Rocky took it, pressing down on the screen, it lit up and he saw the picture Laura had been tagged in along side another guy. The caption read, _they make a cute couple, don't you think?_

"It's just a picture," Rocky stated, "you don't know if it's true or not yet."

"So? If you check the hashtag, there's a lot more and even fans are starting to say they like her with them better than they like her with me. Which makes sense, I guess, I'm going to be touring everywhere, she's… going to just be there, with whomever her costar is, and they'll be there with her." Ross just sounded so pained it broke Rocky's heart.

"Ross, don't give up just yet." Rocky told him, he held the phone in his hand before pressing it to Ross' chest, "you love her and she loves you, that's never going to change, no matter who she meets. You two are forever." He then let the phone drop onto Ross' lap. Ross just looked at it a moment, before looking up at Rocky again.

"That's what I keep hearing, but I don't know anymore. I wont see her for another few weeks. A lot can change in those few weeks."

Rocky stayed silent and Ross started to think about the show he'd just put on the night before. He'd been more or less pumped up, more sexually than anything else and had used that energy in the performance. He even sang a few inappropriate lyrics and had gotten heat for it, but it had been so worth it… at the time. It meant Laura was still on his mind and he hoped them same was for her with himself. Now, after seeing the posts and what the fans reactions were, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Don't give up," Rocky said, "it's not like you to give up so soon. And trust me when I say you two are meant to be."

Rocky stood up and left the room, while Ross just watched him leave. He checked his phone for messages, but soon found that he hadn't gotten any, except from one of his siblings, Ratliff, Raini, Calum or Maia. He didn't get one from the one person he wanted it from and he knew she could've texted him if she wanted to. It was about the time she'd be awake anyway.

He sighed and leaned back further into the couch, looking up at the ceiling, he closed his eyes and then took a deep breath thinking over everything Rocky had said and realized he was right in the sense that Ross never gave up on anything. Sure, this was sort of a letdown, but he wasn't going to let it get to him, not until he knew the truth first.

* * *

Laura got off the plane, happy and relieved to finally be off of it. She'd gotten a lot of shit from her castmates about leaving, but she ignored them. Ross was more important to her than any of them because she knew him so well, probably better than anyone else. Sure, what she was doing was a little crazy, but she didn't care.

Her phone rang in her hand and she picked it up immediately.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey girl, just wanted to check in and see how you were," Maia's voice came through the phone and she smiled.

"I'm alright, I just landed actually, so your timing is perfect."

"I've always been very good at that," Maia joked, then she became serious. "Are you ready to see him?"

"It's only been a couple of weeks, I don't think all that much has changed at least I hope not. After last night… I really doubt it has."

"I'm just being cautious, I know you two are meant for each other. Like Scooby and his Scooby snacks."

Laura laughed, "what?"

"Sorry, my boyfriend is watching Scooby-Doo, not sure why, but anyway, when are you going to see Ross?"

Laura picked up on Maia's hyperactivity, but didn't say anything about it, deciding it was best to let it go for the moment. "I don't know, I haven't decided if it wanted to see him before his show, during the show or afterwards. I don't want to distract him from anything."

"I'd say afterwards, you know, surprise him that way. Hide somewhere backstage so he doesn't see you too and then you can watch the whole show as well." Maia advised and Laura's eyes lit up.

"Oh my god! That's perfect!" She smiled, "you're really good at this you know."

"Yeah, I guess. I wish you could see me, I just popped my collar."

"She's not kidding either!" Her boyfriend called from the background and Laura giggled.

"It's too bad you left so suddenly, I would have loved to accompany you on that trip, you know, for moral support." Maia came back.

Laura smiled, "I know and that means a lot to me." She looked around and then noticed a familiar blonde lady standing by baggage claim. "I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later."

"I want details!" Maia called and Laura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, talk to you soon," And with that she hung up the phone, quickly running over to Stormie whom she hugged as soon as she reached her.

"I'm so happy you're here," Stormie told her, sincerely meaning it. "Ross will be so happy to see you."

Laura grinned, "that's what I'm here for. To make him happy."

With that, Stormie led her out to the car she and Mark had rented and together they drove to the hotel Laura was staying in so that Laura could get ready for concert and then the surprise. She couldn't wait to see Ross' face when he saw her.

* * *

The show was going pretty well, Ross figured, even with everything that was on his mind. He had been backstage, doing the normal routine with everyone else and then he performed. About halfway through the show, he noticed that Rydel's eyes had drifted over to stage left and her eyes had lit up, but he just figured it was because Ryland had taken a picture or something. They were just about to start another song when Rydel signed something to Rocky, so quickly he didn't catch it. Rocky smiled knowingly and then walked over to Riker.

"Okay, guys, we have a surprise," Riker said into the microphone towards the crowd. "You guys are so amazing, we just had to do it."

"Uh," Ross gave out a laugh, "what are you talking about? We didn't plan anything," He said as Rocky went over to Ratliff and whispered something to him. He nodded in return and then Rydel squealed from her spot. "Not that I know of anyway."

"That's because it's a surprise for you too," Rydel told him.

Ross' face dropped, "it's not another one like you guys gave me for my seventeenth birthday is it? That was pretty gnarly."

"You got silly stringed, and you survived, so points to you," Riker responded. He then looked over his shoulder and held his hand up in the 'ok' sign. Ross turned to see who he was looking at but only saw Ryland.

"Alright, so I'm sure many of you heard of a little or big, however you want to look at it… a certain show called _Austin & Ally_?" Ratliff said and the crowd went crazy for it. "Yeah, it's a pretty good show I guess." He teased.

"So, as you guys all know, we've got Austin up here," Rocky said, holding his hands out towards Ross, now back at his usual spot, the crowd in front of them cheered again. "Yeah come on guys, give it up for Austin Moon!" He joked. "Or Ross Lynch! Either one works!"

"Um, why are you guys talking about my show?" Ross asked them.

"What you don't like the show?" Rocky shot back.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do, I'm on it!" Ross argued back, more confused than ever. He wasn't really in the mood to play around, he just wanted the show to be over so that he could be alone with his thoughts for the night.

"Alright, so what would you guys say if we had say… Dez here with us?" Riker asked the crowd and they cheered, some even jumped up and down. "Or… Trish?" Again more cheers. "Alright, well unfortunately Raini and Calum couldn't make it," He sighed dramatically and Rydel giggled.

"Way to ruin their hopes, Riker," She said and then laughed at Riker's facial expression.

"Buuut," Ratliff spoke again, "guess you guys will just have to settle for Ally then won't you?"

"Wait, what?" Ross asked, his mouth away from the mic, so he wasn't sure if he was heard over the deafening yells. "You guys are crazy," He said, moving back to the mic again, "Laura's back in the states, shooting a movie."

"Yeah, how great is that?" Rocky asked.

"Give it up for Laura and her new film guys!" Ross said, throwing his hands up and cheering with everyone else. "It's well deserved, I'd say."

"Most definitely." Rocky agreed with a nod and then smiled at him. Ross just looked back at him, more confused than ever. "Alright, we're not gonna torture you guys or Ross any longer, everyone give it up for Laura Marano!" He said and then everyone started to jump up and down, screaming and cheering as she walked onto the stage.

Ross turned around at that moment and his eyes locked with hers.

He couldn't believe it.

She was really there.

* * *

Laura's heart was beating fast as she heard Rocky announce her name. She walked hesitantly passed Ryland, Stormie and Mark who gave her thumbs up and smiles for encouragement. She smiled uneasily and then stepped on to the stage, Rydel winking and smiling at her. She saw Ross just a few feet ahead of her and he slowly turned around. Their eyes locked and he looked at her in disbelief.

Then, not wanting to wait another moment longer, she ran up to him, careful not to trip over anything and immediately jumped on him wrapping her arms and legs around his neck and waist as he easily caught her, stumbling a bit, but he still held her, making sure not to drop her.

His hand was in her hair and his mouth was by her ear, "I can't believe it, you're really here." He breathed and she nodded, hugging him together, happy tears coming from her eyes. She pulled back slightly and he looked at her. "I thought we said no more sad eyes."

"I'm not sad," She told him, and then hugged him again, a huge smile on her face.

"Ross and Laura everyone, give it up for them!" Riker cheered and clapped with everyone, the screaming almost becoming deafening. After a few more moments, Ross gently let her back onto the ground and then turned to the mic.

"Yeah, officially the best surprise ever, even beats my birthday one a year or so ago." He said and Laura laughed. He moved aside so she could speak into the mic as Ryland ran onto the stage and handed a spare one to Ross behind her.

"Hey guys," She said and waved at crowd, smiling at them. She looked behind her and Ross handed her the mic, she held it to her lips. "So, I hope its okay that I'm here, I don't want to interrupt anything you guys have got planned."

"Nah it's cool." Rocky said, "I mean, it's kind of a big deal, you traveled all the way from the states to come here, that's some serious dedication."

Laura knew exactly what he was talking about, as Ross had told her numerous times he was the sibling he went most to to talk about things, next to Rydel. She blushed and was thankful that no one could notice under the lights she was standing beneath at that moment.

"She's here for a minute, so ask her some questions, while we set up for the next song," Riker encouraged and the crowd cheered again while some raised their hands.

"Uh okay, you?" She pointed to a girl in the row five away from the stage.

"How's filming for your movie going?" She asked.

Laura smiled, "very well, actually. I'm having a lot of fun and meeting a lot of new people. They're great." She noticed the look on Ross' face, but pushed it to the side for the time being. "Yeah? What's your question?" She smiled at the little girl in the front row on her father's shoulders.

"Why did you come all the way over here?" Innocent enough question, she supposed.

She decided to answer it truthfully and no matter what happened, she figured it would be for the best in the long run.

"I missed my best friend like crazy and couldn't stand to be far away from him anymore." She answered, looking back at Ross who's eyes lit up a bit, though he still seemed confused. "Okay, next question?"

She answered a few more about the movie, the show (which Ross got in on) and then took one more that completely blew her away.

"If the show doesn't come back for another season, will you and Ross consider finally dating?" The girl, about sixteen asked.

Laura stood back up as she had been leaning forward to be able to hear the questions better. She could see everyone was on the edge of their seats, anxiously waiting for her or Ross' answer.

"Um," She looked at Ross, not knowing how to answer it. He didn't really know a way to either and just took the mic from her so that no one would be able to hear them while they talked about it. "I don't know how to answer that."

"It's… kind of hard to, the repercussions aren't worth it, you know with the media attention and stuff."

"Yeah but… we sort of are together," She whispered.

He looked at her, "are we?"

She gave him a look. "We've talked about this already."

"Yeah, but I saw some pictures of you with another guy—" He whispered back, "I really don't think—"

"He's just a costar!" She whispered back at him and then realized that it wasn't the time or place to be arguing as they were still on stage in front of thousands of people, most of whom were waiting for an answer. "This isn't the time to argue about this."

"Fine." Ross said, his mind was officially running fast, many thoughts running through his head before he lifted the mic up to his lips and looked at Laura from his side view. "You guys really wanna know an answer?" There were cheers and he looked at Laura, "even if there does end up being a season four.. normally I'd say no, we're just friends and we always will be." He saw Laura's face drop and then continued, "but I don't want that, I can't have that anymore."

A girl audibly shouted out, "what does that mean?" And he just handed the mic to Rocky before grabbing Laura by her waist and pulling her closer. He then pressed his lips to hers in a gentle, yet still searing kiss, pressing her body against his so close that her back arched a bit and the crowd started going _completely insane_.

He broke away from her and she looked up at him, in complete shock. He pulled his hands off her waist and then walked back up to his micstand, "there, that's my answer." He looked at Laura for hers as she stood there, trying to catch her breath, before finally walking right up to him, her hand went to his cheek and she pulled his face towards her, pulling him closer she stood on her tiptoes so that she could reach him and kissed him, her lips pressing against his hard, her hand moving to the back of his neck and into his hair as he responded, deepening the kiss.

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered for him.

"Whoo-hoo!" Rydel added, clapping and smiling at them as they broke apart. The crowd was still clapping and screaming and both Ross and Laura were _positive _that there would be videos and pictures online within the hour but they didn't care.

Laura smiled against his lips and then kissed him again, before fully breaking away from him. Rocky handed her her mic and she smiled again, holding it up to her lips.

"Alright, Rockstars, time to get back to your show," She said and then waved at everyone as she started to walk off the stage.

"Wow, that was some… thing, that's for sure," Riker said into the mic, but then he got an idea, calling Laura back on the stage, which everyone cheered at. She did so and looked at him, confused. "Alright, well, I'm sure you know this next song, Laura, we'd like you to help us out and sing it with us."

"I don't even know what song it is."

"Hint," Ross said, "it's your favorite song we have." Before she could answer Rocky started singing it.

_I'm like that boombox, outside your window… _

She grinned and joined Ross' side, clapping along with him as Rocky sang, then joining Ross for his part.

_I'm talking about starting out as friends, I'm talking about real and not pretend, I'm talking about roles of a lifetime, you and I could even write the end, yeah… _

She and Ross pointed at each other and she laughed when he made a face at her, singing into his mic and playing the guitar at the same time. He looked at her as he sang most of the lyrics and she felt her heart skip a few times throughout the performance.

Then once it was over, Ross sang the last part, looking right at her as he did and she hugged him immediately. Then she pulled away and waved at the crowd, thanking them again as she went backstage. Riker told them to "give it up" for her again and they all cheered, as she tried to catch her breath, watching Ross do his thing on stage, she smiled wider and couldn't have felt more proud of him than she did in that moment.

* * *

After the show as over, Ross all but ran backstage, almost knocking Rocky to the ground and saw that Laura wasn't there. His heart dropped and his mother seemed to notice the look on his face, so she whispered for him to go to his dressing room. He nodded and then quickly walked there, opening the door to find Laura sitting on the couch, the phone pressed to her ear.

"Yeah, he just walked in, yeah. Sure," She rolled her eyes, "okay, I'll be sure to pass that message on." She paused, "no you dingus!" She laughed, "bye." Then she hung up and looked up at him. He was staring back at her, breathing heavily as he was still trying to catch his breath from the kickass performance he just did. "Ew, you're all sweaty."

"Yeah, I don't care, come here." He said and held his arms out, spreading them wide. She made a face and then stood up, walking over to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and sighed against him, her eyes closing as she breathed in his stinky yet Ross-like scent.

"I missed you so much," She said and then hugged him tighter.

"I missed you way more than you missed me," He responded back and felt her shake her head on his chest.

"Doubt it."

"You had other guys to keep you company." Shit, he probably shouldn't have said that, because she suddenly stepped away from him.

"You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Sorry, but I don't think I can. Just tell me, is there anything going on with any of them?"

"Okay first of all, I've known them like two weeks and I barely know them, so—"

"You knew me less than that and you started calling me your close friend, back when we first met."

"That's because I felt the vibe almost instantly." She responded. "Ross, look, I'm not interested in them, not even remotely. My heart belongs to you, you know that. Why else would I have traveled all this way? If I didn't think of you as more than a friend, I wouldn't have come. I mean, I wouldn't even travel to Canada to see Calum and Canada's way closer!"

Ross felt somewhat like an idiot, now. As if he didn't already before.

"Alright, I get it, I see you point. I'm sorry I got so…"

"Much like a psycho crazy jealous person?" Laura filled in, her eyebrows raised.

"I wasn't psycho crazy jealous," Ross rolled his eyes, "just _mildly _jealous." His hands went from her shoulders down to her waist and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. She put her hands on his chest, and played with his shirt, looking up at him innocently.

"Just mildly jealous?" She asked him, "I'd say you were pretty much jealous." She put one hand in front of her for emphasis, lowering it and bringing it higher as she demonstrated the jealousy he felt for him.

He just gave her a look and leaned in kissing her lightly, before pulling back and smiling at her.

"I'm really stoked you're here," He said honestly. "So much that I used a surfer term."

"Well, you are a surfer," Laura pointed out. "Ironically from Colorado, but I'm willing to put that to rest if you are."

"Says the Cali girl who can't surf," He smiled at her and she just rolled her eyes, "at least you're cute about it."

She smiled and then held her hands up in a 'I can't help it' gesture, "I don't think I have to try, I just am adorable and cute."

"Seriously." Ross agreed, "what about me?"

"Eh." She answered and he burst out laughing, shaking his head his pressed his lips gently against hers before he remembered something.

"The whole world knows about us now."

"That they do."

"We're going to get mobbed when we get back to LA."

"Most likely."

"And we're okay with that?" He tentatively asked her.

"We are." She smiled back at him and kissed him this time, deepening it before breaking it, much to his annoyance. "It had to happen sometime right?"

"I estimated about ten more years."

She rolled her eyes, "but then you'd be jealous all of those ten years."

"I would not be."

She held her hands out in front of her, "like refrigerator size?" She tried to make it as big and he put his hands on hers, both feeling the spark they when he did it, he brought her hands closer together.

"More like microwave size…no wait," He brought her hands closer together and took on in his, spreading her index finger and her thumb apart on her other, "there, that's like the size of a mint, perfect."

She looked up at him in disbelief and he laughed, bringing her close again, he kissed her.

"You know I love you," He murmured against her lips and Laura felt her heart melt.

"I love you too, Ross. A lot." She smiled against his lips and then kissed him deeper, both of them starting the fight for dominance before they were broken apart by a knock on the door.

"One minute!" Ross called, kissing Laura again, but she just laughed and pulled away. He pouted at her and she pointed towards the door.

"Could be important," She pointed out and he sighed, begrudgingly going to answer it. Opening the door, he saw that it was Rocky.

"Oh dear god," Ross muttered, his hands going to his face.

Rocky just smirked, "so, what have you two been up to in here?" He asked, nonchalantly walking into the dressing room.

"I'm going to kill him," Ross said behind him, as he stared up at the ceiling, Laura tried hard to hide her smile.

"Anything… interesting? Like say some lip-to-lip action?" Rocky motioned with his hand to the area where his mouth was.

"Slowly and painfully…" Ross continued, "he wont even see it coming."

"Almost getting ya know, to the rated R porno movie rating?" Rocky continued.

"Maybe in a cave or on top of a secluded building," Ross was saying behind him as he thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers, "I got it! In the middle of the desert, where no one will be able to hear his screams. He wouldnt even feel it or see it coming. Ooh! Somewhere definitely where I can hide the body. That'd be kinda helpful." Ross kept muttering to himself and Laura raised an eyebrow, looking at him amused.

"Nah, I'm just messing around," Rocky smiled at them and Laura just looked at him in what Ross couldn't identify as a real emotion. "Anyway," Rocky turned to Ross, "you're needed out there, meet and greet, remember lil' bro." He clicked his tongue and then left the room.

Ross blinked, "I… I don't know what to say to that."

Laura smiled, "go out there, I'll still be here when you get back, I promise." She reached up on her tippy-toes again and kissed him.

Smiling at how adorable it was that she had to do that, he just took her hand and held it tightly in his. "I'm so happy you're here." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled, "I'm happy, I'm here too."

* * *

_So yeah, the world knows. That's a first in a story of mine. Side note: why can't that happen in real life? Heh. It was inspired by a photo I saw, by the way. Fun fact for you there. Anyway, last chapter up as soon as I can! I may change the rating, but idk how anyone would feel about that. You let me know and I'll do it. Whichever gets the most votes wins :]_

_Thanks for all of your support on this story, I'm glad you're all enjoying it. Means the world to me that you like my writing enough because I honestly never believed I was good enough at it._

_Much love xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Last chapter of this story. I'm sad to see it end. I really enjoyed writing it. But, i'm going to post another short story like this soon, so look out for that. _

_It's cute and adorable and funny and Rocky is up to no good. Enjoy. I own nothing. _

* * *

His lips were on hers as he pushed her against the door, his hand pressed against it as she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled back slightly, gasping as he just stared down at her for about a second before closing his eyes. He opened them and looked at her, his other hand going to her back and pushed her against him. She gasped again.

"Hey, hey, you crazy kids."

Ross groaned, closing his eyes and lifting his head as Laura laughed, she tried to see who was behind him.

"Goddammit Rocky," He said and turned around to see his older brother, smiling, happy and almost like he was the one about to get laid. "You really need to work on your timing skills, it sucks."

Rocky just grinned at him, "hey, for all you know, I could've just prevented a future little one running around here."

"Or, you could have just killed a beautiful moment." Ross answered back, "why are you here anyways?"

Rocky shrugged, holding up the tub he held in his hand. "I wanted some ice."

"We just got here less than two minutes ago, how did you go in your room and get it that fast?" Ross raised his eyebrow.

Rocky looked from his left to his right and then leaned in, "I'm secretly Superman," He said quietly. Ross just gave him a look that he wasn't buying it and Laura just burst into giggles.

"Alright, Superman. I'm gonna go… inside my room and… you know… bye!" Ross turned towards the door, quickly grabbing his key, he put it in the door and it immediately opened.

"Eager are we?"

"Rocky, I'm going to kill you." Ross closed his eyes, leaning his head against the door as he opened it, allowing Laura to pass through it.

"Laura, thoughts?"

"Um… have a good night? Don't trip and let the ice fall all over the ground," She said and then smiled sweetly waving at him. Ross smirked and then very nearly slammed the door shut in his face. He turned to Laura.

"Where were we?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She smiled, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Right here," She said and then pressed her lips against his. He responded back almost instantly and had started the battle for dominance, when there was a loud knock on the door. He groaned and let his head hang back, reluctantly stepping away from her.

"That better not be Rocky," He muttered as Laura let out a laugh. He opened it. "What is it-Rydel?"

"Rydel?" Laura repeated, surprised. Ross shared a look with her, blinking his eyes, confused. "Wait, isn't Rocky the sibling who normally-"

"Cockblocks? Yes." Ross answered, he turned back to his sister. "What's up Rydel?"

"Just wanted to see how you two were doing, but I see that you are busy now, so… being that this is totally awkward, I'm just gonna go…" She stepped back, bumping into someone who let out a loud yelp and then fell to the ground.

"Dammit!"

Laura looked over Ross' outstretched arm and burst into laughter at seeing Rocky on the ground, Rydel beside him with his tub of ice spread out all over the floor.

"Called it!" Laura called and then laughed more as Ross just shook his head, amused. Rocky stood up to clean up the mess, Rydel about to do the same when she was knocked to the ground again.

"This night just keeps getting more and more awkward," She muttered and Laura saw the look of shock on her face when she saw that Ratliff was the one who was on top of her and not her own brother. Because, that would have been weird… and gross. And wrong. On so many levels.

"Alright, well we're just gonna leave you three to deal with that…incredibly awkward situation," Ross said and then looked behind the door, he took the sign and hooked it on the front handle. "Read it, remember it, goodbye." He slammed the door in their faces again and then turned to Laura who was by the bed, laughing and giggling as he ran towards her and belly flopped onto the bed. He got up and pulled her on top of him, shocking her so much, she stumbled and fell. He caught her though and she just breathed heavily, staring at him for a few moments. "We're finally alone…well, hopefully." He said and her lips broke out into a smile.

"We are."

"I don't know if I told you this yet," His hand went to her hair and he played with the strands. "I'm really happy you're here."

She moved so that her lips were just ghosting over his, "me too." She whispered and then she kissed him, hard and deep, causing his eyes to immediately slam shut as he pulled her even closer. He let out a groan and she smiled into the kiss. "I think someone's happy. And for the record, I'm not talking about you."

"It's attached to me isn't it? So technically, isn't it me?"

"Technically, you have a point." Laura agreed, "but no. Two different…wow, I actually have no idea where I'm going with this." Laura blinked and then Ross smirked. He kissed her again and then adjusted himself beneath her, she moaned quietly and he kissed her deeper.

"Dork." He murmured against her lips after a few moments and she rolled her eyes, her hands going underneath his shirt, she lifted it and he sat up so that she could take it off. Then, she pouted. "What?"

"I took your shirt off."

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I have nothing to grab onto to pull you closer." He felt himself twitch after that statement.

So, he leaned in close to her ear, "pull my hair." He whispered and then he knew he got her when her eyes widened slightly and then drooped closed. Her breathing became more heavier and she did as he said, her hands going to his hair, she pulled him closer and kissed him. Hard, deep and full of want. He pulled away and started to kiss her neck, her hands still in his hair as she held him closer to her, gasping and breathing deeply.

Then he pulled away and she saw the look in his eyes. She swallowed hard and he grabbed the end of the shirt she was wearing, pulling it over her head, he lowered her on the bed, so that he was now on top of her.

"I hope you didn't have plans for the rest of the night." He said.

"I was thinking about going sightseeing," She responded, as he moved his hand in circles on her side and squeezed it. "But that can always wait until tomorrow."

He grinned and then kissed her, "I promise we'll go tomorrow."

"In that case…" She looked at him right in the eyes, "do what you want with me."

His heart jumped and before he could come up with a good enough response, she had kissed him.

He couldn't think clearly after that.

* * *

"Look who's finally out of their room." Rocky clapped his hands as Ross and Laura walked into the room he was sharing with RIker and Ryland. "About time."

"Shut up," Ross rolled his eyes, yawning. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh I bet." Rocky smirked and Laura nudged Ross.

They had woken up that morning, both wondering if what had happened the night before was a dream or not. But they had seen that the other was right beside each other and they were happy. It wasn't a dream. It was real.

Laura had visited Ross on tour. The world knew about them.

Laura was happy she still had her old school phone because she knew that it would be blowing up with tweets from fans. Good, bad, some in the middle. Ross' phone had blown up so much he turned it off. When she suggested him deleting the app temporarily, he figured that was a better idea and doing it so that he could still receive phone calls from his friends and family.

Ross' phone rang and he immediately answered it, "hello?" Laura looked at him as his brothers did whatever it was they were doing in the background. Ryland on his phone, Riker changing his shirt and Rocky just sitting on the bed, watching them. "Yeah, yes… you sure did. You want an award for that? Hah, yeah, okay, I'll tell her. Sure thing. Yeah, miss you too. Okay, bye." He hung up and Laura raised an eyebrow in question. "That was Maia. She said she knew it and she's happy for us and that she called it when she and I were in Puerto Rico filming the movie."

Laura laughed. She couldn't help it. "Soon I'll be hearing the same thing from Raini and Calum."

"You and me both." He muttered and she hid her face in his chest, giggling against it.

"Okay you two balls of cute that make me want to puke, let's go find Ratliff and Rydel and go eat something." Rocky said, walking passed them. He then paused and turned around.

"What?"

He made a face, "what if they're both being balls of cute too?"

Ross and Laura exchanged a look. "What?" Ross asked.

"They're alone. He's a boy. She's a girl. They could be… you know." Rocky demonstrated with his hands and then held one up to Ross and Laura. "You know, what you two do."

"It's called sex, Rocky." Ryland said, "it's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah and we trust Ratliff. He's like… the future brother in law we all knew we were going to have." Riker agreed, shrugging.

"You know, for brothers, you guys are being way too cool about this." Laura said and Ross looked at her. She held her hands up, "what? I'm just saying."

The four of them burst into laughter. She rolled her eyes and Ross kissed the side of her head.

"Alright, let's go eat. I'll go knock on Rydel's door, see if they're ready." Rocky said, leaving the room.

"Try not to interrupt anything!" Ross called after him.

"No promises!" He called back.

* * *

Ross almost wished they hadn't stepped outside the hotel that day. Like, super duper wished.

Because as soon as he and Laura did, they were mobbed by crazy fans, photographers and paparazzi, all wanting to know about their relationship and if they thought it was cliche that two costars fell for each other.

"Just don't answer them if you don't want to." His mother had told them when they came back into the lobby, the manager of the hotel ordering the media and fans to leave. "You don't have to tell them anything you aren't comfortable with."

Ross and Laura had looked at each other. "We did this, we kissed onstage, that was our doing," Laura said, "we have to go out there and be adults about this."

Ross agreed. Though, he didn't like it, he knew it was their faults to begin with. "We're not going to just stay in here all day and night." He put his arm around her and gave his mother a nod, "we're going to face it, right, Laura?"

She nodded, "Right."

His mother smiled proudly at them and then she hugged them, before leaving to go outside. They both stood in front of the doors, closed their eyes, took a deep breath and shared a look with each other before opening the door and going outside.

"When did you two become a thing?"

"If you two are together, does this mean the same for your characters?"

"Do any of your friends know?"

Question after question was fired at them and they both answered them with as much respect and as much politeness as they could do. After twenty minutes, Ross' father tried to get them to go with him by waving his hand at the reporters and gently guiding them through the crazy crowd to the car that was waiting for them. Ross kept following after Laura, his hand tightly holding hers, when he felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see a little girl about four years old, looking up at him. He stopped, causing Laura to stop as well and then he kneeled down to her height.

"Hi." He said, smiling at her and poking her stomach. She giggled. "What's your name?"

To his surprise, she didn't answer him with words, instead she used her hands. He looked at Laura and she smiled, going to kneel beside him.

'_I'm Taylor._'

Laura immediately responded back, 'it's nice to meet you Taylor. I'm Laura and this is Ross, but I bet you already knew that.'

Ross watched, amazed.

'_Can I have a hug_?' Taylor asked and Laura smiled, nodding her head, she put one arm around the little girl's waist and hugged her close. Ross got the message and hugged them both, together and then picked Taylor up, hugging her again. She giggled and played with his hair. He smiled up at her.

'_I think he thinks you're cute_.' Laura signed to her and she smiled wider. Laura giggled.

"I think she thinks you're cute too." She whispered back and then Ross grinned. He saw a woman frantically searching and realized that she was the little girl's mother.

"Well, duh." She laughed, he pointed ahead of them, "I think her mother's right there." Ross told her and Laura nodded, waving her hand to get the woman's attention, she pointed to Taylor.

'_She's your daughter, Taylor?_' She asked and the woman nodded, relieved.

'_Thank you both so much. You don't know how much this means to me that you've found her. Or to her for keeping her with you. She loves you two and your tv show_.'

Laura smiled and then repeated what she said to Ross.

"Tell her Taylor is a very special girl and that I'll always remember her." He whispered to her.

Laura nodded and signed it, saying the same thing about herself, and with that, Taylor and her mother left, but not without one last hug.

"That was amazing." He said, "I didn't know you knew how to sign."

Laura shrugged, "Vanessa taught me a lot. I just love the language, you know? You use your hands to speak and you can say so much with them, without having to verbalize them with your mouth. To me, that's just amazing all on it's own." Ross agreed.

"Think you can teach me?" He asked her and she nodded as they got into the backseat of the car, Mark and Stormie had waiting for them. Then, even though his siblings, parents and Ratliff were all in the car, she just pulled him towards her and softly kissed him.

"I would love to teach you sign language." She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

* * *

They were alone again, sitting on the bed in Ross' room, as they faced each other. Laura held her hands in front of her and then signed something. Ross' eyes followed along with her and then he tried it himself.

"Almost, just move your hand the opposite way and you've got it." She demonstrated for him and he did it and she waved her hands in the air. "That's basically clapping in sign language." She explained.

"You can't just clap?"

She shook her head, "clapping could sometimes mean paper or school or university. There's just so many signs that are associated with it, so they just twist their hands in the air. See?" She did it again and he followed her. She held her hand up and he high fived it.

"Okay, now. Want to know how to spell your name?" She asked and he nodded. She held her hand up and then spelled '_R-O-S-S S-H-O-R- L-Y-N-C-H._'

She motioned for him to do it with her and he did, messing up a few times, but he was a quick learning and learned pretty fast. He brought his hands up to applaud himself, but Laura shook her head, bringing her close to him, she kissed him and he kissed her back.

"Sign language is so cool." Ross said staring at his hands. "Why didn't you teach me this sooner?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. But now we can communicate with our deaf fans, right?" He nodded and then leaned in, kissing her gently, he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid down, bringing her down with him. She smiled into the kiss, kissing him again, and then he broke it. She lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes as he held her closer to him.

"Thanks for coming here," He whispered, "and for surprising me, and for… just everything." She looked up at him.

"I had to come here, I was going crazy without you… especially after our goodbye, I was just… I missed you a lot." She admitted.

"I know, I missed you too." He responded and then kissed the top of her head. "You pretty much have no idea how much."

It was silent then and Laura tried to make herself lie closer to him.

He started to play with her hair and she smiled.

"You really do love playing with my hair, don't you?"

He nodded, "was it that obvious?"

She smiled. "it's okay, I like when you play with my hair."

"Yeah… I know." He winked at her and her cheeks turned red. He just smiled and tilted her head so that he could kiss her, giving her a soft, gentle, yet still very passionate kiss. She sighed happily into it and he smiled, causing her to giggle and then kiss him again before they broke it.

"I love you." He said after a few moments.

She felt her heart melt and her stomach flutter.

"I love you too." She said and then she kissed him again. "I'm really bummed that I have to leave in two days though."

He tightened his hold around her waist, "well then, I guess we're going to have to make the most of the next two days, won't we?"

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears and then kissed him again. This time, they didn't stop and soon found themselves hiding under the covers, away from the rest of the world.

* * *

He kept his promise.

They had, in fact, made the most out of the two days she had left with him. They did some sightseeing (getting mobbed a few times, but after a while it died down), had some special fun time together, as Rocky had nicknamed it, went out on a few dates and she even was able to attend another concert, watching backstage with Ryland, Stormie and Mark.

The goodbye hadn't been as emotional as the last one, to both their surprises. He had kissed her, promised her they would see each other soon and she had gone on the plane, waving goodbye at him and his family, before flying back to Louisiana to finish shooting the movie.

It wasn't until she was alone in her hotel room again, that she started to miss him. Looking through all the photos they took together, she felt the tears come to her eyes, but willed them not to fall. It wasn't like she didn't know this was going to happen. Dating a rockstar who traveled and toured the world a lot definitely had it's downsides, but she was willing to do it. She'd do anything to keep Ross in her life, not matter what.

She heard a knock on her door and wiped her tears away. She hoped it wasn't one of her costars. She'd had enough shit from them. They had told her they saw the news about her and Ross, some were happier than others. But she knew it was because the boys had developed a crush on her. Not that she had reciprocated them anyway. They knew who her heart belonged to.

"Coming!" She called through the door, wiping her tears away and opening the door. She hadn't seen who was there, since her vision was still burry and she had to look down to wipe the tears away again.

"Aw, don't be sad." A very familiar voice said, "you have no reason to be." She looked up, confused and saw Rydel freaking Lynch was standing right in front of her.

"Am I dreaming? Or hallucinating?" Laura asked, her tears gone now. She touched Rydel's shoulder, "like are you actually here?"

Rydel laughed and brought her into a hug. "Yes, it's really me, I'm here."

"But how? Aren't you supposed to be in Ireland or Spain or Italy? Somewhere in Europe?" Laura asked pulling away from the hug and looking at the older girl confused.

Rydel tilted her head, "yes, that's true, but we had a few days off."

Laura raised an eyebrow, "we?"

Rydel just giggled, barely giving Laura enough time to grab her key, before she took her hand and brought her down to the lobby, not answering any of the questions Laura was asking her while they waited for the elevator and walked all the way there.

"Surprise!" She heard and her mouth dropped open to see Ratliff, Rocky, Riker, Ryland, Maia, Vanessa, Raini, Calum, Stormie, Mark and even a few of her castmates standing there, balloons and everything in their hands and around them.

"What?" Her mouth closed and she turned to Rydel. "It's not my birthday."

"Nope, you're right." Rydel said and then Laura looked around realizing there was one person missing.

"Wait, where's-"

Rocky lifted his head, "look behind you." She turned around, her eyes filling with tears and her hands going to her mouth as she saw Ross standing there, he had his hands in his pockets and a shy smile on his face.

"Did it work?"

She sniffled, letting out a laugh, "did what work?"

"The surprise." He said it so matter-of-factly, it made her want to roll her eyes, but she refrained.

"No shit it worked." She laughed and then she ran towards him, jumping up, she threw her arms and legs around him and held him close to her as he just stumbled, barely able to catch himself before wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. "You are one crazy little shit, you know that?" She whispered into his ear and he nodded. "Romantic, crazy, spontaneous and an amazing little shit."

"You keep calling me a little shit." He noted and she pulled back slightly, Ross adjusting her so that she didn't fall to the ground.

"That's because you are one! For going behind my back and surprising me!" She told him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, fine, if you don't like it, then I'll just-"

"No! No, I love it. I promise you, I love it." She smiled down at him.

He sighed as she lowered herself so that she was on the ground, his hands still on her waist and hers still around his neck. She looked at him worriedly.

He just grinned, "payback."

She raised an eyebrow, "payback?"

"Yeah, for surprising me." He shook his head, bringing his nose down closer to hers, so close, she could see the green in his eyes when he did it.

"You have to admit, that was a pretty damn good surprise though." She said and he sighed, causing her to giggle and playfully shove him.

"Oh, would you just kiss her already?" Rocky asked, his tone playful. "Or are we going to have to wait another three years?"

"You've been watching your Suite Life," Maia commented and he nodded.

"Can't help it, it's a great show. Anyway, little bro. Kiss her, before I do it." His eyes widened, "wait, that came out wrong, I would never do that, ew gross!"

Ross and Laura laughed and then Laura turned around to face Ross. He just stared at her as everyone started to chant, "kiss her! kiss her!" He rolled his eyes at them and then brought her closer. She stumbled a bit, stepping on his feet.

"You know, I never got a chance to tell you." He murmured softly against her lips.

She tilted her head to the side, "oh yeah?" She asked, "what's that?"

"You are one strange girlfriend," He grinned and then her heart skipped.

"Girlfriend? I'm a girlfriend?"

He shrugged, "if you want to be, if not then… well, that's kind of-" She kissed him before he could finish the sentence and everyone behind them cheered. She waved her hand at them, dismissively, bringing her arms around Ross' neck, she pulled him closer, tangling her fingers in his hair, she kissed him passionately.

"I'll be a girlfriend," She smiled against his lips, once they broke apart, kissing him again. "If you'll be a boyfriend."

"Deal." He said and then he tightened his hold on her waist, "I love you, M."

"Love you too, S." And then they shared another meaningful and passionate kiss.

"Alright, now you're kinda grossing me out, so I'm gonna go eat some chocolate covered strawberries." They both heard Rocky say and broke apart, to give him a strange look as he just walked passed everyone, Calum following him.

"Ignore him," Maia waved her hand in his direction. She then spread her hands, a smile on her face. "You two are official! Finally!"

"Yeah," Ross smiled at Laura, "finally."

"I'm so happy for you." Vanessa said, "and also, Ross, thank you for the free trip to Louisiana to see my sister, whazzup?" She high fives him and then walked over to where Rocky was standing. He handed her a plate and she smiled at him, getting a few strawberries and putting them on her plate.

"Yeah, I have a feeling they're going to finish those in like five seconds." Laura said, "Vanessa loves her chocolate covered strawberries."

"Rocky does too." Ross sighed, "ah well, whatever. Let them enjoy it."

"Worth it?" Maia asked Laura and she smiled.

"So worth it." Then, they shared a hug. "Thanks for everything."

"Anytime." She smiled at them, "have fun you two, but not too much fun. Be careful." She showed them the sign that she was watching them and they both laughed. Ross took Laura's hand in his and then looking around to make sure no one was watching, pulled her into the hallway where the elevators were and leaned against a wall, pulling her against him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, or actually belated," Ross said and kissed her.

She smiled, "Happy belated Valentine's Day…" And then her eyes lit up as she thought of something, "want to go…" She whispered into his ear what she wanted to do and he nodded. She grinned, kissing him before breaking it and pulling him with her toward the elevators, pressing the button. "Think anyone will notice?"

"Rocky probably will, but everyone will just think he's crazy and go on about their evening." Ross waved off her concern and she laughed, hiding her head in his chest just as the elevator doors opened.

She smiled up at him, putting one hand on the back of his neck, she put her other on his waist, slowly backing into it. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She asked and then, just as the elevator door closed, jumped up so that he was holding her against him, her arms around his neck again. She then kissed him and he kissed her back and they both agreed that though he still had to go back on tour and they were still going to be apart for as long as they were, admitting how they felt to each other was ten times better. Now they knew for sure, that they would always be in each other's lives and that there was no reason to worry about drifting apart at all, even if the world knew about it. He'd always be hers and she'd always be his.

They would always have each other, no matter what.

* * *

_I really do love this story, damn. No idea how sad I am that it's over._

_Tell me what your thoughts! Review and/or on twitter: jessier529. Til' next time, much love! xx_


End file.
